May
by musicrulz686
Summary: Read and find out! Not even near done yet!
1. Default Chapter

May  
**All Original Characters of Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling.**  
  
"I can't believe this! Your highest grade is a D+!! Michael did so much better!"  
Mr. Dupre exclaimed. May Dupre sighed. None of her boring school subjects were any fun. She wondered how any of this would be useful later on in life. And her having a straight A+ brother, Michael didn't help. She wasn't listening to her father rambling on and on.  
"You're in 10th grade! You better shape up if you wanna get into a good college!" Mr. Dupre yelled.  
"I don't," May said and ran to her bedroom and slammed her door. She again looked at her report card. Algebra I, Modern World History, Physical Science, English. Boring, Stupid, Pointless, Ridiculous. All not useful and interesting. May plopped down on her bed and stared at her Magician poster on her ceiling. Now that was a great life.  
"Tap tap tap." May glanced over at her window to see where the noise was coming from. She got up and undid the blinds. Her eyes widened. There was a huge barn owl outside her window with a piece of paper stuck on its leg. She did a double take, making sure she just wasn't seeing things. It was real.   
The owl kept tapping the window. Without thinking, May opened it. The owl motioned for her to get the paper. Then with a hoot, the owl flew off. May looked at the paper. It was addressed to her. She opened it.  
**Property of J.K. Rowling.**  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Ms. Dupre,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
**  
"Whoa," May said. That certainly sounded a lot more interesting than high school.   
When she showed it to her parents, they both gasped.  
"I can't believe it!" Mrs. Dupre exclaimed.  
"I didn't think they would do this to distant relatives!" Mr. Dupre exclaimed.  
"What?" May asked curiously.  
Mrs. Dupre sighed. "My sister went to Hogwarts. And now she's a ruddy witch."  
"Aunt Molly?" May asked. She has never met her, but her parents refer to her as the "weird" one of the family.  
"Yes," Mrs. Dupre said.  
"Wow! How awesome!" May exclaimed.  
"AWESOME?! She's at witch. She does magic tricks for a living!" Mrs. Dupre about screamed.  
All of a sudden, everyone heard a bang coming from the fireplace. In good horror, May saw a woman fall out of the fireplace sending ashes everywhere. May stared. Mrs. Dupre's face grew beat red with anger.  
"MOLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she bellowed.  
The woman standing there with ashes in her hair was short, plump, and was wearing robes like what you would wear for Halloween.   
"May dear! How have you been?" the woman asked.  
"Uh.....ok.....who are you?" May asked.  
"I'm your Aunt Molly," she said glaring at her sister as she said that . Mrs. Dupre scowled.  
"Hi Aunt Molly! I got the....."  
"Letter?" Molly finished.  
"Yeah!" May said excitedly.  
"My husband works at the Ministry of Magic. He can find out easily which Muggles are excepted," Molly said.  
"What's a Muggle?" May asked.  
"Non magic person," Molly said once again looking at her sister. "Anyway, Meryl (Mrs. Dupre) I can take May for the summer and get her ready for Hogwarts. Get what you need dear," Molly wouldn't take no for an answer.  
As May packed clothes, she could hear her parents and Aunt Molly arguing downstairs. She dragged her duffel bag with everything she needed downstairs. Molly then took out a flowerpot.   
"Now May dear, all you have to do is take a pinch of this powder, stand in the fireplace and say 'The Burrow'". Molly took out a wand and pointed it at the fireplace. A fire magically started.   
"I'll die," May said.  
"Trust me, darling," Molly said. May gulped, took a pinch of powder and walked into the fireplace. The flames turned green and then May felt a pleasant tingling sensation.   
"The Burrow" May said. The family room and her parents and Aunt Molly was spinning and left. Before she knew it, she was flung into a room where she had never been before in her life.  
Way more to come soon!!! =) 


	2. The Burrow

***All Harry Potter Characters owned by J.K. Rowling***  
  
May stood up, dazed. She was standing in an old fashioned kitchen next to a freshly scrubbed down old table.   
"Hi cousin May!" A low male voice said. May jumped a 180. A tall guy with flaming red hair her age was standing there, looking kind of nervous.  
"Um hi. What's your name?" May asked.  
"Ron Weasley. So you got saved from the Muggles by mom?"  
"Um yeah. Just earlier, they were lecturing me about my high school grades. I never thought...." May never finished. She heard bickering and laughing. Two guys a little older than her both with flaming red hair like Ron came into view.  
"Fred! George! Come met May!" Ron said.  
"Cousin May?" one asked.  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Noooo Cousin Roger."  
"What?!" May exclaimed at the same time as George and Fred said "Cool!"  
"Duh this is May, " Ron said.  
"Hello. The name's Fred," one said shaking her hand.  
"Hello the name's George," the other one said shaking her other hand. Ron shook his head in annoyance.  
"Errr.... nice to meet you," May said.  
"Thank you," they both said at once.  
A girl with (yes, flaming red hair) came down around the corner.  
"Is May here yet?" she asked.  
"Yes," Ron, Fred, and George said at once.  
"Yes!" she said. She came down and dragged May from Fred and George's grip.  
"I need to show you where you'll be sleeping," she said.  
"Ok," May said.  
"Don't hog her!" Either Fred or George yelled.  
"I'm Ginny," the girl said.  
"Hi. Nice to meet you," May said. "But your brothers are a little strange."  
Ginny laughed. "Ron's ok. But those others are total pranksters. I have three other brothers besides them."  
"Wow. It must stink to be the only girl," May said. They entered Ginny's room. There were posters of what looked like boy bands but dressed in robes holding wands.  
"It does. I'm happy I won't be the only one here this summer," Ginny said. "So get settled." She pointed at a dresser and a bed next to her own.  
"Thanks," May said. She put her clothes in drawers. May then lie in her bed and stared at the ceiling replaying the day's events again.  
"Get up lazybones!" A freaky voice called. May bolted up in bed.  
"Go away!" Ginny called. When she saw May's look of horror, she added "That's our family's ghoul."  
"May!!!" Molly Weasley's voice called up the stairs.  
Ginny rolled her eyes. She lead the way down the stairs.   
"I see you've met Ginny," Molly said.  
May nodded. "And Ron and the twins."  
"That's good. Let me ask you a question dear. How can you stand even living near Meryl? Your mother? She's so....Muggle like," Molly said with an angry look on her face.  
"I have to. She's my mom," May said though Molly did have a point.  
"Well, I'm going to get dinner ready," Molly said.   
"Um you want to go see my brothers?" Ginny asked.  
May shrugged. "Why not." 


	3. Girl Power!

***All Harry Potter Characters owned by J.K. Rowling**  
Ron, Fred, and George were pulling things out of the garden when May and Ginny went outside. To May's shock, they were throwing little green babies with a plant on each of their heads out to the other side of the yard.  
"What are they doing?" May gasped.  
"Oh. Well, they're de-gnomeing the garden. Those baby things are gnomes." Ginny explained.  
"Hey May!" One of the twins (Fred?) came to greet her.  
"Um hello. Can I help?" May asked. Even though she still didn't quite get "de-gnoming", it seemed interesting.  
"Sure. Come over here." Fred lead May to the garden where Ron and George were having a contest to see who threw the farthest.  
"I've beat you every time!" George snickered.  
"Not this time!" Ron yelled. He picked up a gnome (it was screaming "Gerroff me!" repeatedly) and threw it. George than picked up one and threw it farther.  
"Aw man!" Ron said angerly.   
May pulled out a gnome and threw it just like how they did. It beat George's by a good four feet.  
"Whoa!" Ron, Fred and George said at once, astonished.  
"Girl power!" Ginny yelled from near the house.  
"Well.....that was a coincidene. Next time, that won't happen," George said. Ron didn't say anything for he was too busy making fun of George.  
"Dinner!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang from inside. The boys grumbling and Ginny cheering May on went inside. 


	4. Is Harry coming?

***All Harry Potter Characters owned by J.K. Rowling**  
.  
When they all walked into the kitchen, it looked like a feast was spread out.   
"How'd you do that so fast?" May asked as she sat down.  
Molly laughed. "Magic dear. Don't know how you could live without it." Everyone was already eating so May began as well.  
"Mom? Can I invite Harry over to spend some time here? He's probably having a horrible summer because of The Dursleys," Ron said.  
"Of course. You can send an owl tomorrow," Molly said, a bit of cold in her eyes.  
"Who's Harry?" May wanted to know.  
"He's one of my best friends from Hogwarts. We always try to get him to come out here because he lives with the worst Muggles ever," Ron said.  
"At least I'm not alone," May said.  
Ron laughed. "You two would get along great." May just then noticed that Ginny's face was beat red.  
"What's wrong Ginny?" May asked her.  
"Nothing," she said softly. "Later." May got the hint and continued eating-her food was delicious.  
"Spill it!" May said to Ginny later on as they were getting ready for bed. After that huge day and just watching Ron send a letter by owl to his friend Harry, she was dead tired.  
"What?" Ginny asked. Color spread to her cheeks. May just smiled at her.  
"I won't tell anyone," May said.  
"Fine. I um...have a crush on Harry," Ginny said softly.  
"Aw! That's so sweet! Have you talked to him?" May asked.  
She shook her head. "I gave him a valentine on Valentine's Day when I was a first year."(she was going on her fourth year).   
"Did he like it?" May asked.  
"I don't know. He saved me though at the end of that year," Ginny said.  
"How?" May asked.  
"I don't feel like explaining right now. All I know is that I would of died if he hadn't come," Ginny said.  
"Wow," May said. That must of been amazing!!!  
May fell asleep right away. In the middle of the night, the family ghoul was banging some pipes and woke her up, but Ginny had just yelled at it and they went to sleep once again.  
The next morning, Ron came down to the kitchen for breakfast excitedly.  
"He can come! We need to go pick him up today!" Ron said excitedly.  
"Your father can do it. After what happened last time, he needs to go on his own," Molly said, giving Ron a plate of eggs.  
Fred and George, who were eating their own breakfasts at the table began cracking up hysterically. Molly just glared at the two of them. Ron joined in. Even Ginny began laughing as well.  
"What did I miss?" May asked.  
"Well, last year we were inventing little jokes to play on people. We made up this one thing called TonTongue toffees. It made your tongue grow continuously. Well, when we went to go pick up Harry last year, we saw his really fat, greedy cousin Dudley. He was on this "rabbit food" diet so we "accidentally" dropped a toffee. He ate it and his tongue grew. It was 4 feet long before Dad could fix it," Fred said, smiling.  
"I'm so happy I put a stop to that rubbish a long time ago!" Molly scolded.   
Ginny leaned over to May's ear. "They haven't yet," she said. May smiled but before Molly could see her grin, she began stuffing her mouth with eggs. She could see that the twins and Ron were doing the same.  
"How is Dad going to pick him up?" Ron asked.  
"Probably by Floo Powder again," Molly said.  
"What's that?" May asked.  
"The way you got here, dear," Molly said.  
Later on, May met Mr. Weasley. He also had flaming red hair like all of his children. He bombarded May with tons of questions concerning Muggles.  
"You already asked all those to Harry!" Ron said.  
"Ways might be different!" Mr. Weasley said.   
"Sure. Are you going to get Harry now?" Ron asked.  
"Of course. I'll be back in a jiff," Mr. Weasley said. He took a pinch of that powder from the flowerpot and disappeared in the fireplace. Just then, May noticed that Ginny was no where to be found. She quickly went looking for her.  
She found Ginny in her bedroom nervously pacing across her floor.  
"What's wrong?" she asked her.  
"I'm so nervous!" she said back.  
"Because of Harry?" May asked.  
"Yes!" Ginny said.  
"Just be normal. Talk to him. Get to know him," May said.  
"I know him already!" Ginny said. "He's Harry Potter! The greatest wizard out there!"  
"No I mean his personality. Talk to him face to face," May said. Ginny gulped.  
"Don't worry. I know how this feels," May said. She remembered suddenly her old crush from high school. Brent VanDusen. He turned out to be the jerkiest of all jerks. She wasn't going to tell Ginny that. That would discourage her from talking to Harry.  
"So come downstairs with me. Introduce me to Harry," May said.  
Ginny stood still. "Ok. But let me wash my face first. I look like I'm about to burst."  
3 minutes later, they were down with the twins and Ron waiting for Harry.  
"I wonder what's taking so long," Ron said.  
"You remember last time. That took way longer than this," George said.  
"But you two aren't there this time!" Ron said.  
"Maybe they boarded up their fireplace this time," Fred said.  
Ron nodded. "I could see them sealing up their fireplace after what happened last year."  
About 10 minutes later, a figure shot out of the fireplace. May jumped.  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Ron!" the guy exclaimed. The guy was kind of tall but lanky with messy black hair, green eyes, and a scar, as Ginny had told her on his forehead that was shaped like lightning.  
"How've you been!" Ron asked.  
"Ok considering I've been living with the Dursleys for the past month," he said dryly.   
More to come soon! 


End file.
